


I missed you

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, sam wilson - Freeform, sam wilson x black!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Smutty fluff “Ask me to be gentle”
Relationships: Sam wilson x black!OC! Danielle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I missed you

Sam’s mission had lasted for a week. Usually Danielle hadn’t minded, but being home with a cranky 4 year old was stressful enough without her husband. Danielle stayed with Sam’s three older sisters whenever he was on long missions like this. It wasn’t just to protect them, but Danielle got lonely, and having a little girl to chase after with no help after a while can get to be much.

Sam called when he could, which was dangerous in itself seeming as enemies could track them. But he’d go crazy if he didn’t hear his two favorite girls’ voice. He didn’t tell them when he’d be home on their last call, but he knew for sure he’d be home right after dinner. He’d been checked and bandaged up that morning, and was slowly driving over to his sister’s house. The anticipation of seeing his girls was driving him absolutely crazy, it took him all the power in his being not to go over the speed limit to get there faster.

Danielle had just finished cleaning up after dinner, and everyone had gone to bed. Even her daughter, who miraculously had put herself to sleep after finishing her third bowl of stir fry. Danielle had been having trouble sleeping, since her man, who she’s usually snuggled up against at night wasn’t home. She was just going to catch up on some pointless show until she dozed off on the uncomfortable couch. She stayed this way for about an hour before she heard the jangle of keys and the click of the door opening. The exhaustion had set in so much she didn’t even realize that the people who normally lived here were already in the house. Danielle didn’t even turn around until she heard a familiar voice say, “How did I know you’d be up watching this mess, Dani?”

A gasp left her tired lips and tripped over herself to get to her man. “Sammy!” She squealed, burying herself in his chest.

He shushed her and lifted her up in his arms, wrapping one arm around his legs and the other supporting her head as he snuggled closer to her. He chuckles before nudging her head, “You gonna let me in, babe? Or I gotta stand out in the cold?”

“Sorry” she said softly, letting him in a tucking a curl behind her ear. “Where’s the little monster? I miss hearing her scream all the time” He lays on the couch, patting his lap for Danielle to sit on it.

“Your sisters put her to sleep, it’s been hard sleeping without you…For both of us”

“I’m here now” He mumbles, kissing her hair. “Wanna go home?” She nods against her chest. “Go get your stuff, I’m gonna eat. I’ve been driving all day” Danielle nods and saunters off to pack up everything, and say goodbye to his hospitable sisters.

☼☼☼

Amelia, their little girl still has yet to wake up. She was sleeping in her carseat, sucking on her thumb and clutching her little Falcon toy in her tiny fist. Sam’s hand was intertwined with yours on your thigh, on the drive back. It was silent, except for the little kisses and small things Sam would whisper at stoplights.

Bringing Amelia in was a hassle, she was a light sleeper and she could tell when her daddy was around so it was Danielle’s job to bring her in and snug in her bed without waking her up.

Sam was in the bathroom when she returned, brushing his teeth, shirtless might I add, and looking as fine as ever.

“I missed you” Danielle admits, wrapping her arms around him and resting on her back. She really did. The restless nights for both her and Amelia really added up. Sam was their safe haven, they really couldn’t live without him.

“I missed you, too, baby girl. You can ask the guys, I was going crazy without you. I missed having you on the field with me” Since Danielle got pregnant with Amelia, she retired from the Avengers, promising to watch the baby and wait for Sam to come home. She still had a job doing hair and nails on the side, so she wasn’t completely bored with life.

Sam pulled her closer as they got into the bed. He started planting kisses all over her body, pushing her unbelievably closer to her.

“You know” Danielle grins mischievously, “We haven’t had sex in a while”

“Oh, trust me baby girl, I know”

Danielle moves to straddle his waist, her hands perched onto his chest as he stares up at her. She’s just wearing one of his old t-shirts he works out in, but she’s gorgeous. Her hair is tied up, and she’s makeup free. She’s moisturized for the night. Just looking like a complete goddess. Sam couldn’t have picked a better woman to marry and have children with.

Danielle moves her hips, like the vixen she is, and lowers her head to kiss his neck. He moans, missing this sensation all too much. He pouts, holding onto her waist, wanting to be even closer to her. He flips her over, smiling down at her, a kissing down her body, pushing up his shirt in the process. “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous, I don’t know why you chose me, boo”

“Yes you do!” She giggles. “You ran up to me and wouldn’t stop bothering me until you took me out for coffee” He chuckles over her hip bones, before lifting and spreading her legs.

“Fuck I missed this!”

“You’re so annoying, Sam!” She laughs, but gasps as she feels him kiss her on her already swollen and moist lips. His tongue pokes out, leaving little kitten licks on her clit and hood, causing her to mewl out. “Sam, she’s sleeping!”

“She won’t hear, just don’t scream” He chuckles against her, making her hips buckle. He begins to suck and lick her all over her pussy, spreading her wetness to her thighs and all over his beard. He groans, the taste is what he missed most of all. It ignited something primal in him.

When he adds a finger to the mix, Danielle comes with a squeal. Sam quickly covers her mouth with a hand as he climbs back over her. He slowly removes his boxers as she’s coming down from her high. Her arousal is awoken again when she feels the head of his hard dick rub against her folds. She’s already so sensitive, she could cum again from this alone.

He slides in slowly, stopping himself from groaning loudly at the feelings. It’s been way too long.

She moans out, grabbing onto his biceps at the delicious stretch. He moves down to her ear and kisses the shell of it. “Ask me to be gentle” He murmurs.

“Boy that’s how we got Amelia in the first place”

“So?” Sam moves his hips slowly, but stops so he’s cockwarming her. “What’s another one?”

“You’re ready for another one? We can barely handle Amelia on a sugar high”

“Well we make more than enough, Amelia could use a friend, and it’s not like we’ve been talking about having multiple kids for months now”

After some thought, Danielle nods, reaching behind him and tapping his ass. “Fill me up, Sammy”

He groans, moving his hips slowly and burying his head in your neck. “I hate when you call me that”

“Just give me a baby and shut up!” Danielle moans out, moving her hips to meet his. He bends her legs back to her chest, making him hit her deeper.

“Fuck I missed you baby, I missed you so much” He moans out, using the headboard behind him for leverage and gripping onto your hips as he starts to move faster.

“Sammy, I- I’m gonna cum baby oh my god”

“Fuck, Dani. Fuck, baby come for me” He reaches down and rubs his thumb over her swollen and sensitive clit.

Sam covers her scream as she orgasms, but groans in her mouth as he follows right behind her. Filling her up with his cum, before pulling out. Danielle falls asleep to the feeling of Sam pushing the excess back inside.

☼☼☼

A month later, Danielle was late on her period, and getting sick all the time. She knew what was happening, and when it was finally confirmed by the doctor she couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

When Sam came home that night he’s ecstatic at seeing the sonogram she presents to him. He lifts her off the floor and spins her around. “I love you so much!” He screams in happiness.

Amelia comes down the stairs, her Falcon toy in her hands. “Daddy? Mommy? What’s going on?”

Both Sam and Danielle crouch down and look at each other. Dani shrugs before looking back at her little girl. Sam smiles and says, “How would you like to have a little brother or sister, munchkin?”

Amelia seems deep in thought, her sweet little face scrunched up before she smile sweetly. “No thanks, I want all the attention on me”

Sam and Danielle laugh. She’ll have nine more months to get over being the only kiddo in the Wilson household.


End file.
